


存文33

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文33

十四

马先生爱吃肉，张小哥爱吃菜，老太太嗜甜忌辣，今儿个糖醋排骨配拌黄瓜。  
“怎么今日又不上课？”  
老太太牙口不好，嚼着骨头费劲。  
“今天礼拜天呢，放假。”  
“才见你休过呢。这日子过的都乱了。”  
张继科给老太太夹了块不带骨的瘦肉，搁她碗里。  
“可不是，估摸着他又偷懒骗您呢。”  
马先生拿眼瞧他，下边脚一点也不含糊，踩着他脚趾碾了几下。  
“那哪能啊，今天真放假。”  
“诶…我也管不住你了。今儿你洗碗。”  
老太太咽了最后一口饭，搁下筷子就出门溜达。

外边天冷，却有很好的太阳，马先生记得不久前他还单穿一件褂子，眼下就要多添了两件才暖和，可这天到底是什么时候开始冷的，是上月一院子的枯叶，还是今日晨起时一地的白霜，马先生都想不起来，这日子都过乱了。  
他搁下碗，拿出块帕子擦擦嘴，站起来收拾，瞧见张继科吃完了，啥也不干，坐着不动在那等着他。  
“你要洗啊？那给你。”  
他假意把碗筷全推到对面去。张继科是不接的，站起来拉过他的手，把自己的碗立在他的掌心。  
“好好洗。”  
说完就跑。

啧，马龙瞧着他得瑟，心说这人就会在娘面前装乖。无奈的摇摇头继续收拾。  
张继科今日心里有着些计划，这么好的太阳，要是不拿被子衣服出来晒晒，总觉得浪费了。老太太的东西昨日刚晒过，今天得去晒晒马龙的。

马龙房里一床一柜一桌，简单分明。张继科从床上把叠好的棉被捞起来就往外走。他在院里搭了个架子，两根竹竿交叉用铁丝固定，做两幅，面对面站着，再用最长的一根竿子横在上头，结实又好用。把被子扔上去，朝有太阳的那方摊开，又抄起一边剩下的半截竹竿在被上打出飞飞扬扬的尘埃来。  
被子会变得蓬松，会被无数的阳光填满，囤积着要过这一整个冬天的温暖。

衣服也该拿出来晒的，张继科放下竹竿又回房开柜子。挂着的都是前几日洗过晒过的，他一件一件翻了翻，又挂了回去，瞧见衣服下面还有个铁箱子。大约是春天的时候收拾的去年过冬的棉衣，也是时候拿出来了，再过几日下过几场雨就入冬了。  
他把那箱子从里边拖出来，放在地上打开，拎起一件抖了抖灰，在箱子里压着再厚实的棉衣都变得干瘪，他一件一件拿出来抖开，太久没见着太阳，箱子里散着一股霉味。  
拿出最后一件驼色的厚褂子，瞥见铁箱的黑底有一角发着黄。

那是几封信。

张继科奇怪着，年初收拾的时候可没这些呢。禁不住好奇，他捡了几封翻过来看面，上边赫然写着张继科收，而又确实是马龙的笔迹。  
看得出有些年头了，他摩挲着纸，觉着凉凉的有些潮。  
既然是写给他的，看看也无妨吧。  
正要开封口，忽然边上伸来一只雪白的手，把信抽了过去。  
“你别看。”  
张继科转去看他，有些委屈。  
“分明是写给我的，我怎么不能看。”  
“反正你不许看。”

马龙作势要把手里的和箱子里的信都收起来，但张继科速度比他快些，立马在他怀里抢了封过来。  
“你这人………”  
他奋力抓着张继科故意伸长的手，踮起脚竟也没够着，可他明明只比他矮了几分而已。  
他们一路从房里闹到了院子，张继科绕着晾被子的竹竿跑就是不让他抓到。  
“不就是封信，你紧张什么，里面可别是有什么见不得人的东西。”  
“胡闹。”  
“没有我看看又怎么了。”  
说着他竟真的打开了。  
“亲爱的继科，近日上海在下雨………”

那年的上海雨绵绵，雨又不大，天像没拧干的衣服，挂在上头滴滴答答又粘粘糊糊。马龙撑着伞走过雾气腾腾的街，车水马龙来来往往，虚幻的都像电影画面。  
马龙是不喜欢上海的，乍见欢喜，久处嫌弃，他不喜欢上海的雨，不喜欢上海的街，连那时觉得繁华的上海夜色，他都觉得空荡的吓人。  
他在西区租了房子，房东是个话很多的老太太，一口嗲气的上海话，话不说三句便开始探他的家底。  
马龙进门把伞收好立在一边，用尽量轻的脚步走路，避免又吵到睡在楼下的房东太太，可那楼梯是木制的，有些年头，他出门时穿了雨靴，不可避免的发出些声响。  
上楼他不急着拿钥匙，而是先敲了敲对面的门，那是许昕的房间。

他同许昕一起来上海求学，他学文学，许昕学数学。敲敲门，等了一会也没应答，像是出去了。许昕的母亲是上海人，外祖母是上海的大户，对他心疼的紧，好不容易把他盼到了上海，隔三差五的便来电话让他过去吃饭。  
马龙转身回房，房里空荡，窗外的天阴沉沉，觉得在房里连气都喘不出来。  
书是怎么也看不下去的，他怕黑怕鬼更怕孤独，而现在他一人等着天黑，眼睁睁瞧天色从鸽子灰转蓝灰，后染成墨，天终于暗了。  
他开了一盏小灯，坐在窗口的书桌前，看明明灭灭的万家灯火。  
他又提笔写  
亲爱的继科………

这是来这写的第三十八封信，而他一次也没寄出去过。走前吵的那次架他依然耿耿于怀，介意到把自己缩在龟壳里。

近日上海在下雨，我听着雨声想起了你。

张继科守在院子里，那里没有雨，但是很冷。北方的冷是拳拳到肉的搏击，来一下，呕出半口血。往年这样的冷，张继科是承受的住，但今年这冷太狡猾，钻进他的袖子，不留神冻住了骨头，让他每天每天都僵着痛，动一下，能发出咔咔的声响。  
少爷走之后的第一个月，他缩在过去他们一直睡的床上，抱着被子一夜一夜没合眼。他能听到很多声音，听见少爷一声声的在叫他的名字，听见少爷在一页页的翻书，听见有鸟停在屋檐上，想起少爷悄悄在他耳边说，  
“我们去抓住他，好不好？”

那些声音都太过清晰，一闭眼就能响起，他缩在被子里瑟瑟发抖。

到后来，他白天也不好过。他走进院子，总是觉得进了屋子能看到少爷伏在桌子上看书，少爷穿着月牙白的褂子，头发软软的搭在额头，看见他来了，就放下笔，皱着眉头有些不满的说，你又跑哪去了？

但是他跑进屋里，什么也没有。  
书桌前的笔墨砚台还放在原处，但是什么人也没有。那些书一本一本都叠着，却不再有人去动它。那些衣服，都好好的挂着，不会有人来关心他好不好看。  
后来张继科感到恐惧，他总是觉得这里还会有人来，闭上眼觉得一切都没变，而事实上，这里只有他，这院子正正方方，像口被钉死的棺材。

再后来，他就搬出了院子，睡伙房的大通铺，夜里边上的伙计呼噜声此起彼伏，他却觉得安心。  
思念啃骨，恐惧噬心。  
他总觉得自己无所不能，天不怕地不怕，但是那个时候他脆弱的风一吹就散。

十一月老爷从东北回来，在宅子里住不过三日就要启程。马家原来在山东做的就是大米生意，这两年开始去东北淘金，老爷跟宗族里几个兄弟一起在东北造了个面粉厂，用的是从俄国进的机器。眼下正起步，忙的团团转。  
前一晚，老爷突然找张继科谈事，张继科心里正纳闷，却也麻利的过去了。  
老爷在东北缺人手，同去的几个宗族兄弟都受不惯东北的气候，去了不到俩月，就灰扑扑的回来了。回来急着找人，东北那边招的终究是外人，不是本家的信不过。  
是太太引荐的张继科，她觉得张继科手脚麻利，脑子活络，最重要的是心眼干净。她这辈子都在大家族里，看的人多了，什么人什么样的心眼，一眼就瞧得出来。  
张继科在房里听完，也不知自己是个什么想法，手捏成拳头，半天也没个答案。最后也只说，我想回去，再想想。

老爷也不难为他，挥挥手让他出去。  
夜里张继科想了有一会，他是想等少爷的，走了怕他回来看不到他，不走，他在这又实在无趣，不如出去闯一把。横竖左右，他把该想的都想了，不该想的也想了。  
最后他又胡思乱想跳出一个念头，是不是去了东北，不做他的仆人，回来便可以叫他一句马龙呢？  
这样的想法让他心跳不已，他在床上左右翻了十七八次也静不下来。第二天天没亮，他就在老爷门口等了。

去东北的路是通向寒冷的路，张继科看着青黄的旷野不停的后退，然后染上了白，直到火车冲向了纯白的世界，张继科看见一片雪花打在车窗上，久久不散。

他确信，今年冬天，终究还是来了。

十五

到了冬月，东北有雪，上海有雨。

张继科缩着身子，脚踩进雪地，湿了袜子。马龙在街头打伞过街，横冲直撞的汽车喷了他一身的尾气。东北的纯白绵延千里，发出的声响都被吞没在穿堂而过的风里。上海的十里洋场华灯初上，满城喧哗盖不住一声叹息。

马龙选修英文，不列颠来的教授眉骨高耸，刀削般坚硬的轮廓下有温柔的包容，一点一点矫正马龙怪异的发音。

张继科跟上老爷的步子，辗转旷野，一家一户拜访麦商，跑断了腿，磨破嘴皮子，天空阴沉沉又要落雪，有先落下的雪花贴在了脸颊，他绷紧的脸色比雪还冰冷，抬眼看前方，咬牙走下去。

冬夜来的很快，张继科只来得及蹭到一寸余晖的温热，那点暖渗不进皮肤，他还是冷的。不过是热了一盅酒的功夫，一抬头天就被墨色浸透，包裹着荒原和四野。

一口烧刀子下肚，从胃里腾升出的热气率先冲进了肺里，呛得他咳出了声。这酒打一入口就来势汹汹，辣得很，张继科喝不惯，但没法子，东北这天冷得像个冰窟窿，不喝熬不下去。

他同老爷在馆子里歇了会儿脚，干了一小壶酒，继续启程。

这日与昨日无异，与他来这的一个月里的每一日都无异，他跟着老爷走街串户拜访了一个又一个的麦商和农户，能做买卖的不多但也不少，但这还是远远不够的。

“咱这厂子可跟乡里那些土磨坊不一样，都是从俄国进来的最新的机器，把麦子放进去，立马就出白面儿，那粉细的…啧…你是没见过，下回带你瞧瞧。”

张继科搓搓手应了两声。

“东北这地界，这两年开了不少俄国人日本人的面粉厂，可你说说，咱中国人的肚子吃洋鬼子的玩意可不成样子，你说是不是？”

“老爷说的是。”

“咱今天走了几家？”

“莫约有20多家。”

“点头的有几个？”

“一半左右，那些农户都是肯的，麦商难办，那些原先都供了俄国人日本人，洋鬼子出的价格高，都送去了。”

“呸。”

马老爷淬了口冰渣子，又哼哼两声。

“为了点钱就卖中国人的粮食，钻铜板窟窿眼里卡死得了。”

“那咱今天………”

“天也暗了，咱回头商量，先回去。”

“咱这边走。”

回到住所快八点了，张继科草草的用过了饭，打了声招呼就回房，老爷只当他累了挥挥手让他下去休息，而自己又接着一口酒一口花生米，心里打着算盘消磨时间，等醉的差不多了就回去一睡到天亮，明天起来又继续出发。

张继科回房里没直接就睡，从外边打了盆水，水里混着冰渣子，他又灌下去半盆的热水，坐在小板凳上开始洗衣服。洗的都是些贴身的里衣，他一个打小流浪出来的，本没有这样爱干净的，后来跟了少爷，觉着他每天干干净净的才像个样子，于是衣服就洗得勤了，一洗就洗了三年多，成了习惯也改不过来。

他的话一向不多，除了对少爷能多说两句，对其他人大多是沉默的。眼下没有少爷或其他人，只他一人搓着衣服，就更显得无话可说。

这样寂静的夜晚，点着一盏灯，猫着腰，连影子都缩着，看着未免有些可怜。

张继科从袖口一路搓到领口，直到水渐冰渐冷，他才去拧干衣服，走了一天他也很累，但是如果不做点什么就躺在床上等睡，这个夜晚势必是难熬的。

北方的夜又长又冷，下午四五点的时候，张继科见过天边有一只鸟从这头飞到那头，而夜晚竟跑得的比鸟快，眼珠不过转了一咕噜，青色的天就被黑色吞没了。

他甚至来不及看见太阳是怎么落山的，鸟怎么认的窝，几乎是一眨眼的时间，什么都没了。

而等天空再一次亮起，他需要数几千只绵羊，有时或许要做几个梦。

数绵羊睁着眼睛到天亮是痛苦的，梦里他在一望无际的旷野奔跑，眼前是一个若隐若现的车屁股，他跑到干涸，跑成了一堆白骨，那也是痛苦的。

他说不出哪个更痛苦，只能归结于夜晚都是痛苦的。

衣服用竹竿串起来挂在屋里晾着，不准备放到外边去，不然等拿回来就是块冰。

什么事都干完了，他又磨蹭了一会，才躺到床上。外头走过一阵深深浅浅的脚步深，那是老爷喝得半醉回房去了。

他们都很像，在这样沉寂的异境，像活在冰封的石块里，熬过漫漫长夜全靠着心里那点念想。声响渐渐停歇，张继科翻了个身，侧着脑袋发呆。

他的眉眼映着床头跃动的烛火，艳丽的烧灼着，半张脸的轮廓有七分鲜明利落，三分藏在阴影里，一明一暗，深邃的让人看不真切。他有着一张很让人琢磨不透的脸，不做任何的表情，也会有人寻思，这人大约有着心事。

他没有心事，他有心病。

张继科还是没有合眼，他将手伸进枕头下，从下面抽了本书出来，那是他收拾行李的时候随手拿的，随手翻了一翻，也看不懂什么。在指缝里拨弄着，又在某一页定格，从那页里抽出一张小片儿。是一张照片。

照片被保护的很好，跟着张继科千里迢迢从山东到东北，火车颠簸，道路崎岖，风雪肆虐，它被夹在厚厚的书本里，连个指头印都没有。

他看着照片，照片里的人也看着他。好像瘦了点。他想。

他第一次瞧见马龙的时候，他的脸蛋还嫩鼓鼓的，他乘他睡着的时候没少掐两把，从前一直呆在一起，没觉察出什么不一样的，现在仔细看看照片，好像确实是有着不一样的。

脸上多了些棱角，眉眼虽然还是疏淡，神色间却有了不一样的光彩。

不同以往的害羞与胆怯，是一种不张扬不轻狂却让人没法忽视的独属少年人的明朗。

而那眼神越是透亮，张继科越是觉得自己的阴暗没法躲藏。

他曾经那么卑劣的要求马龙为了他留下来，他耍过的脾气，说出口的话，在冷静之后会一句一句反噬给他。后来那点自私的念想终于换来在旷野上追逐的梦魇。不死不休。

他睡不着，以为跑到东北能终结所有，但是这没有用处，隔绝一条条奔流不息的河流，一重重绵延百里的山川，想念不会停息，而思念越甚，心里的愧疚高涨，几乎要把身体涨破。

他没有任何办法。

母亲从家里寄来的信说，家中这两日也下了雪，她托人在湖州带了两匹布，送去东巷请谢裁缝给他做两件衣裳，等他过年回来就能穿上了。又说二伯家儿媳妇给他添了个小孙孙，圆乎乎的可爱的紧，问马龙你啥时候能给我添一个呢？

马龙接到信心情总是很好，瞧着信抿嘴笑。

信里絮絮叨叨都是些家长里短的事，说到他爹在东北的事，那大约是件大事的，母亲这样说，你父亲这人太过拧巴了些，火烧了眉毛，他都得问一句来救火的人是内人还是外人，这样终究是不妥的，我便让张继科跟他一同去东北，也好有个照应。

马龙的笑意就中断在嘴角，停滞不前。他翻完了信确信母亲再没了别的什么话，又把目光转向那侧塞满了信的抽屉，这下是真的寄不了，他想。

发了片刻呆，马龙抽出一张纸给母亲写回信，他在信里挑着写些轻松有趣的事，比如他的英文老师有着与中国人一样的黑头发，眼睛却蓝的发亮，比如他在上海的咖啡厅见过阮玲玉，确实是位有气质的明星，他在电影院还恰好看了她的珍珠冠。也都是些琐事，学业上的压力，心里头的困扰，一概只字不提。

末了，他又在信里念父亲好，又小心翼翼的带到张继科，希望他也好。最后犹豫再三又问了他们在东北的地址。

他把信封好，撑着把伞出门，在街角找到邮筒投进去。

他不是每天都有课的，周末学校放假，他无事生闲，大多时候都是窝在房里温温书写写字。许昕与他不同，是个好动爱玩的个性，来这几个月时间，他便把整个大上海摸了个透。

今儿一大早就不见了人影，也不知往哪处耍去了。

摇摇头刚想回去，转身却停在了那里。他瞧见正前方一个背影，宽阔的背脊，削瘦的颈，干净利落的头发，他停着看了许久，等那人走远了才惊醒过来，急急忙忙的又跟上，他拿着伞遮掩着自己，却忍不住偷偷瞄他。

他的心口跳的极快，心里明知是不可能的事，却还是怀着念想。

而这些不确定又琢磨不清的心思让他急躁，步子走的乱七八糟，他随那人走过两条街，过了一座桥，许多次都想走到他前边去看看那人的脸，但每每加快脚步又停了下来。

如果他不是呢，那他可就连这点念想都没有了。

他就离着这样不远不近的距离，步步紧跟着，一步都不敢放松。

那人走路的速度并不很快，即使下着细雨，他没带伞却也没有很在意的样子，后边雨大了才晓得把手盖在头上，他对着边上的车夫喊了声黄包车。

低沉的嗓音让马龙心里一惊，他终于决心过去，而那人已坐上车撑起了支帐，年轻的车夫蓄了一天的力，抓紧车把，像箭一样发了出去。马龙焦急的追上，举着伞如同举着旗帜，样子滑稽，但是他没追多久，那车就拐进了巷子，像闯进迷宫里，眨眼间不见了踪影。

马龙在巷口喘气，抹了把脸上的水，也不知是汗还是雨。

天暗透了，他才拖着疲软的步子回家，倒在床上对着天花板眨眼睛。人疲惫的时候，脑子就容易发散，马龙的眼前飘过许许多多虚幻的画面，一轮月光，一袭床帐，一片忽远忽近的影子，清晨发白的日光，最后的最后，化成一道淋着雨的背影。

他觉得头疼。

许昕回来的时候，马龙已经没了意识，全身烫的像颗刚煮熟的鸡蛋。

这场病差点磨去了马龙的半条命，一直到期末他才好全。因为生病落了太多的课，病好后他天天泡在学校里温习。

许昕老是劝他别太用力，会熬坏身体，好不容易才把病养好，他也只是笑笑不说话。大学的许多课程是他以往从未学过的，现下接触，觉得分外吃力，他唯有比其他人更刻苦才赶的上来。许昕没劝住，也由得他去。

考了最后一门课程，马龙与许昕一起去了许昕外婆的宅子，吃了会茶又道了个别，外婆心里面上都不太高兴，拉着许昕的手让他留下来过年，许昕笑着说窝心话，说今年有表兄订婚得回去呢，明年他带着母亲一块来过年。又唠了半会儿，他们才把这个别道完了。

回去的路上又绕到火车站去买了两张票，马龙把车票仔细的收好放到钱夹子里。

“想不想家？”

“当然是想的。你不想？”

“我啊，这边外婆唠完，回家母亲接着唠。两头都是家。”

“也是。”

第二日清晨，他们俩起了个大早赶火车。马上就是小年，火车站人尤其的多，幸亏带的行李不多，行动起来还算方便。

推推挤挤的入了座，马龙看外面的月台上熙熙攘攘的人群，没有等很久，汽笛鸣叫了两声，窗外的人群就开始倒退。火车碾过轨道的声音杂糅着风声有回家的实感，马龙摩挲着手里的车票心里竟有了几分紧张。

他想同许昕说说话，刚抬头就瞧见许昕趴在桌上睡得沉稳，他大约是很累了。但是马龙想到昨晚许昕与几个班里的同学喝洋酒喝到半夜才回来，又觉得他实在是活该。

他一个人着实无聊，只能转过去看窗外。此时是八点一刻，晨起的太阳冒了个头，照在车玻璃上，金灿灿的一片。

马龙坐在窗边，也被盖在一层暖融融的日光里，眯着眼睛看风景，窗外的山林如流水般划过，各种颜色调和，充斥着马龙的眼。

从日出到日落，最后抵达夜色迷蒙。马龙有了几分困意，朦胧间做了个很奇怪的梦，梦见火车载着他一路狂奔，他永恒不变，火车奔跑在时间的原野。跑进日出时分，有看不清的晨雾，跑进日落之时，是一片火红的晚霞，汽笛声不断，火车轰隆隆跑进午夜时分，那里有皎洁的月光，他在火车上走遍每个时刻与季节，还想一直跑下去，突然看见有人在窗外向他招手，少爷，少爷，你去哪啊？

“马龙……马龙……”

“……嗯？”

“到站了。”

马龙揉揉惺忪的睡眼，脑子里一片混沌，看到窗外一片黑暗，以为还在做梦，现在跑进了夜里。火车确实跑进了夜里，但同时，火车也带他跑回了家。

他们在济南火车站下车，外边接应他们的车已经等了许久，一接到人就出发。从济南到柳桥镇不过两个小时的车程，汽车先送许昕回家，最后停在马家大门口。

太太习惯早睡的，但是今日这个时刻了，她都分外清醒。她在大堂里来来回回转了几十个来回，终于等到了汽车的喇叭声。

第二日鸡鸣三声，马龙就睁开了眼睛。他瞧着天花板一阵恍惚，好半天才反应过来他回了家。这边比上海冷一些，他又窝了会儿才起床，穿衣洗漱去同母亲一起用早饭，又坐了会才回院子。

他从未觉得这院子这样空荡的吓人。

他在这出生，在这长大，记忆里这个小院就是他的安乐窝，从未见过它这样冷清的模样。而马龙心里又十分的清楚这是为什么。

太太要给他安个新的随从来照顾他，马龙扒着饭说，

“在上海都一个人过的好好的，长这么大了哪里还需要随从。”

太太给他夹了口菜说，

“也是，你比你爹强，他二十多岁的时候还要随从跟在后边管钱袋。”

马龙把饭吞了下去，看了会筷子问，

“爹他……什么时候回来？”

“不一定呢，上封信里说小年就回来，昨日又来封信说大年回，诶，大约是真的很忙吧。”

马龙哦了一声，低下头把饭扒了个干净。

又过了两日，雪下了一夜，马龙第二日晨起推门，吃力的以为这院子被雪埋进去了。穿着皮靴子在院里踩雪玩，堆了个小雪人，方块脸，尖下巴，按个胡萝卜做鼻子。

他去找许昕玩，他们一同去看了年前戏班子的最后一场戏，台上唱到，

难道我再到这亭园，难道我再到这庭园，则挣的个长眠和短眠？

马龙默不作声将滚烫的茶水咽下。

街上的炮仗声一日响过一日，到了大年三十那天达到鼎盛，噼里啪啦一整天都没个停歇。老爷依然没回来，但是年还是照过。太太早几天就把宅子上上下下清理了一番，这日起了个大早，剪红纸贴窗花，买了烟花炮竹一样都没少。她拉着马龙包了一个下午的饺子，在其中一个饺子塞一个铜钱。

“你爹不在啊，这铜钱饺子不是你的就是我的，这机会更大了。”

太太笑着说。

马龙也笑，包的饺子一个比一个丑。

晚间家里的下人都回家吃团圆饭了，太太同马龙坐在家里的八仙桌上，点上一根红红的蜡烛。年夜饭有鱼有肉，太太给两个人倒了酒。

“今年我们娘俩喝。”

马龙举着杯子道，

“年年有余，吉祥如意。”

太太举杯，

“一年更比一年好。”

二人全干了。

除夕夜要守岁，马龙把每个房间都点上灯，送娘回房间后自己也收拾一番，躺在床上听外边响炮的爆裂声。这夜里天气很好，没有风也没有雪。

到了后半夜，鞭炮声渐渐停止，马龙看着天花板看的眼皮酸涩，灯油燃尽，这个房间也抵抗不住困意，落进了黑暗里。

别等了，别等了。

马龙在心里说着话，他侧身卷缩着，抱着一团棉被闭上了眼睛。半醒半睡的感觉像把身体浮在水面，一半是新鲜的空气，一半是永恒的沉溺。他又在做梦，还是那辆火车，跑过山跑过水，他在山边有人在叫他，他在水边有人在叫他，一声声的喊，少爷，少爷。

他从火车上跳下，满身是血，一往无前。

那人皱着眉毛不说话，渐渐靠近他。

他在他耳边喊。

“少爷，少爷。”

马龙睁着朦胧的眼，看面前的脸，屋里的灯又燃起，光亮冲击马龙得眼睛，刺得他眼圈发红。

他抓过他的手，凉的像块冰。

“大雪封了路，火车开了好久。”

马龙捂着他的手不放开，

“你冷不冷啊，冷不冷。”

“冷啊，特别特别冷。”

说着他就钻进了帐子里。马龙两手围着他的腰，紧紧的抓牢。张继科也抱着他，一身的寒气，都化成了腾腾的热气，冰封的血液又开始潺潺流动，流入四肢与百骸，带着起死回生的温暖。

奔波数月，走过千山万水，为的不过是这一句冷不冷。

夜真的深了，喧嚣被剥离，北风飞过了山林，万籁归于沉寂，而他们又拥抱在了一起。

十六

谁都不知道那天夜里的北风飞了多远，就像马龙永远不知道他的梦有多长。

他是一颗蒲公英的种子，身子轻薄如纸片，飞过几千几万里，终于归于一人的手心里，他觉得踏实又安稳。把根扎进那人的血管，脉搏相连，从此没有了你我。这是个有十足安全感的梦，像胎儿窝在母亲的子宫，从头发丝到脚指甲都感到稳妥。

他还想继续梦下去，翻身一摸身侧，空了。几乎是从床上弹跳着坐立，马龙冲着边上看了一会，不死心的抖开一边的被子，只抖出几片风。他又掀开枕头，踢开自己的被子，站起来拍打了几下顶上的床帐，甚至掀褥子扒着床缝望了半天，什么也没有。他抠着手指头，想了一会，心里觉得，总归是不能哇哇大哭一场的。

捏着被子的一角抖了半天，才拿过枕边的衣服乖乖穿好，又跪坐着把被子叠成正正方方的豆腐块，一切都收拾妥当了才下床。

大年初一依旧是个大晴天，阳光盖在陈旧的木门上，像织一丈金色的绸缎。马龙刚走出门槛，迎面撞上张继科端着早饭正走上台阶。

“醒了？来吃饭吧。”

马龙还在盯着他的脸瞧，看他的眼睛鼻子嘴巴和下巴，怎么瞧都觉得不真实。

“你……”

“快进来，外边冷，我怕这粥凉了，可赶死我了。”

马龙跟着走进去，一动不动的看对面的人盛了一碗粥，放到他面前，又掰开一个肉包子，一半夹着肉馅的给他，一半只有白面的给了自己。马龙啃着包子想到自己刚刚钻床缝里找人的样儿，嚼着馅噗嗤一声笑出来。

“你笑啥？”

“没啥。”

马龙摇着头，但是脸上停不住，扬起了眉尖，弯成桥的眼睛，吃着包子呢，也忍不住露出小小的门牙。

“笑什么呢？可别噎着了。”

马龙冲他摆摆手，咕噜噜的喝下一大碗粥，举着碗要再来一碗。

吃完了饭，等张继科都收拾完了，马龙过去问他，

“等会有事吗？”

“跟老爷商量面粉厂的事，你来吗？”

马龙原是打算着跟他去庙会走走，再去买点红纸跟炮仗什么的，又听他这么问，不假思索的点点头。

大年初一上门拜年的人很多，一阵热闹后，女眷孩子都跟着太太去喝茶吃果，主事的聚在一块合计。张继科站在老爷身边，捏着账本。马龙坐在一侧，剥花生米吃。

“这一天天的过，啥时候是个头啊。”

说话的是马龙的二伯，比老爷岁数小不了几年，人长的挺精神，头发抹的光亮。

“原来卖掉几家铺子去凑这个钱，大家可都出了力，可一年到头了，也没捞到多少。”

“你急什么？这厂是说开就开的？别说那机器过审要点时间，建厂房找麦商哪一件是容易的？”

老爷抿了口茶，扫过一圈，又抬抬眼皮子。

“可话也不是这么说的，大哥。”

年纪最小的三伯又跳出来，

“大哥，那些铺子都是老太爷留的，咱爹撑了那么些年，你说卖就卖了，把钱砸到东北，连个水花都听不见。要万一……”

这会老爷连个眼皮都懒得抬了，老三是外边生的，说话跟他娘一个德行，咋咋呼呼的，有点事恨不得吵的让飞过宅子的鸟都听见。

“行了，我话也说过几百遍，这厂子一开，往后钱一分不会少你们。外头的世界变了，火车一路修到济南，洋人的东西都跟洪水似的涌进来，咱可不能守着老本吃一辈子，那都得饿死。”

老爷哼出一口气。

老三还想说什么，被老二按住了。

张继科抱着账本上前，一条条一列列的都念给在座的听。

他的声音低低沉沉的，念着这些刻板的数字，不带一点感情。声音是实的，压得厅内连呼吸声都没有。一页页的翻过去，一串串的念过去，脸被账本掩住半张，只露出了眉眼。

马龙端着茶，无端想起那年张继科搔着头说自己不认字，一个字也认不得时，臊红了耳朵，又想到他猫着腰躲在后边听课，给自己念那些不着调的诗。

而回忆戛然而止，张继科说出的最后一个音节也落了地。

“还有什么问题？”

老爷站起身来问。

“没了，没了。”

“那去吃饭吧。”

下午终于得空，张继科陪着马龙上东巷那取衣服。谢裁缝是整个柳桥镇最能对付布料的师傅，马龙从小到大的衣服都是他做的。

这裁缝店是座小楼，楼下是店，楼上是谢师傅的家，他倒也无所谓关门休息不休息，今儿年初一也没多少人。

“来了啊，这衣服昨儿刚收了线，过来试试，让我瞧瞧你去上海一趟是胖了还是瘦了。”

师傅带着小圆眼镜，拿衣服在他身上比划，在肩线上划了一道，

“怎么，读书太用功了？可瘦了不少。”

马龙笑嘻嘻的接过衣服打趣道，“那是的，上海的老师可严了。”

说着就去试衣间换衣服。

张继科在一边看布料，偶尔向试衣间张望。

“你也瘦了几两吧。”

张继科抬头看看谢师傅，笑着点点头，

“谢师傅好眼力。”

“我量了几十年了，这身量一眼就能瞧出来。怎的，你也跟去了上海？”

“不是不是，我去的东北呢。”

“看来这两个地方不养人啊。”

张继科笑笑也不说话，继续低着头看料子。

“诶，这还有一件，你给他拿进去一起试试，”

“好。”

张继科接过了衣服，往试衣间走去。在外边等一会，又叫了一声。里边传出声让他进来。马龙已经换好了，是一件藏青色的褂子，上边绣着富贵竹的花纹。他本来生的就比一般人白一些，衬着这颜色，更是白的雪一样。

“这还有一件呢。”

“我等等就试。”

他正低头系盘扣，一颗一颗，怎么系都系不完。

“我来吧。”

张继科一步跨到他前边，也低下头，捉住了一颗扣子，系上了最后两颗，系完了发现不对劲，多出了一折扣带。

“系错了，我给你再系一回。”

说着，他又从下往上给马龙把扣子解开，一路解到颈部。这地方太狭小了些，两个人挤得满当当，低着头额头相抵，连呼吸都交错。

张继科解完了最后一颗扣子，瞧见马龙的颈都红了一片，可他自己也好不到哪去，心里狂跳，指间发颤，偏偏还要拼命压住呼吸，怕吓到他。

他的手掌从后边握住马龙细白的颈，手心果然一片滚烫。

“马龙。”

他轻轻喊了一声。

“嗯？”

这间小小的试衣间空气不太够用，他们都不敢大声呼吸，怕用完了要窒息。

张继科的额头贴着他的额头，大拇指在他的耳后摩挲着，缓了一会，才低头一颗一颗的给他把扣子系上。

晚上在院里点上了大红灯笼，太太亲自下厨，炖了一下午的鸡，烧鲤鱼，炸个藕盒求得团团圆圆。

一家三口坐八仙桌，还缺一个角，老爷看着在一旁倒酒的张继科，让他坐下。张继科端着酒瓶不敢动，马龙一把把他按下。这是真正意义上的团圆饭，没有空缺和遗憾，一切都圆满。

陈年的佳酿都满上，举杯共祝福，不求富贵齐天，但求月圆人团圆。

老爷先醉了，他今天喝的确实太多了，张继科与马龙一同把他架起来送回房安置好，太太倒了热水给他擦擦脸。

等一切忙完，夜已经深了。

马龙喝的不多，却也有点耳热。盘腿坐在床上，酝酿出了几分困意。

“等等，先别睡，泡泡脚会暖和点。”

张继科拍拍他的肩，让他过来点。他听话的蹭到床边，把脚伸进热水里。

“温度合不合适？”

“刚好的。”

那水其实是有点烫的，张继科怕凉的快，故意多倒了热水。马龙从脚掌到脚踝都烫红了一片，最后蔓延至小腿。

张继科用手掌一捧一捧接着浇到他腿上，热水泼冰凉的腿，有点刺又有点痒。

全身都暖和了，后背甚至发汗，张继科抓过一边的布给他把脚擦干，从脚趾到小腿，每一寸皮肤都伺候妥帖。

直到粗糙的布料刮到了膝盖，张继科失手掉了布，落在了盆里被水打湿。马龙还未来得及反应，张继科的手已经抓住了他的膝盖。

他的膝盖漂亮的不像一块骨头，握在手里温温热热，跟块暖玉似的。他就借着这块膝盖骨攀上来，来到马龙跟前。

他的眼里是有渴求的，看着马龙的眼睛，却不说一句话。后边大着胆子在马龙的肩窝里嗅了一口，隐隐约约的酒香。

马龙有些晕，他觉得大概是酒的后劲，脸上的热让眼前雾蒙蒙一片。张继科见他没反应，动作越来越过分，抓住了他搭在两侧的手，亲吻他的额头和眉间，鼻尖和嘴角。厮磨了一会，贴上他的嘴。

马龙觉得自己应该是要做点什么的，但是他能做的也只是张张嘴，别的什么也不会。两个人莽莽撞撞的接了一个吻，分开的时候呼吸都错乱。

有时候马龙以为他们两个还是那时窝在一块说小话的孩子，在一起就觉得快活，分开会难过，后来在一起想要把两个人粘在一起，分开像把一个人劈成两半，这样的感觉层层递进，马龙明白，他们终于长大了。而成长又能赋予他们更多的权利，选择爱的人，给得出承诺，定得下契约。

张继科搂过马龙的腰，把下巴磕在他的肩窝。

“我想你，特别特别想你。东北的雪好大，一晚上起来都不知道自己在哪。”

马龙抱住他，手掌划着他的背。

张继科又继续亲吻他，吻他的耳朵与鬓角，吻至他的颈，开始解第一颗扣子。他不复今天的从容，竟半天都解不开，后边心里着急，硬生生的扯开，扯的时候，用了点力，手指甲划过马龙的颈，即刻显出一道红痕。

这下心里更着急了，凑上去在那道红痕上亲了半天。

“疼不疼？疼不疼？”

虽然那痕迹看着吓人，马龙却一点都不觉得疼。他摇摇头，自个儿把剩下的扣子解了。低头吻上张继科的嘴，想抚平他的急躁。

后边的事，比想象中顺利，他们拥抱亲吻，脱去所有的衣服像褪去所有的防备和顾虑，彼此纠缠的像两根蔓藤。张继科的手一寸一寸的摸马龙的脊椎骨，一路下滑，滑到尾椎，他在外边徘徊，试着进入一指，马龙立即挺身像一尾案板上的鲤鱼，咬着嘴摇头。他满头是汗，用力又辛苦。

张继科抽出来，拥着他安抚了一会，想到了什么急急忙忙的下床，不久就回来了。他找来了一瓶甘油，马龙一下红了脸，虽然他已经像煮熟的虾，看不出又红了多少。张继科倒了一些在手心，继续开垦。

“你……你别……”

声音都吞没在唇齿之间，马龙呜呜咽咽的像只受伤的小兽，看着可怜。

差不多了，张继科抽回手，掰开他的腿，一下就要压上去，但那东西跟手指终究还是不同的，刚冒了头，马龙就叫了出来，张继科慌张的又退出来。

马龙心里一急，抓过张继科颈上的玉就要吻上去，但是太过用力，一不留神磕到了牙，两个人撞的眼冒金星。马龙臊得不行，直把自己往被子里藏，张继科没给他这个机会，把他从被子里捞出来，贴上他的嘴。

这种事，张继科的天分比他高得多，咬着马龙的嘴唇，勾住他的舌头，让他进退不能。

下身一用劲，终于进去了。

两个人喘息了一会，都有些难以自持。张继科缓过神来，两手握住马龙的大腿把它缠在自己的腰上。他试着动了一下，那感觉让两个人都红了眼。

性欲是人的本能，越原始的东西越纯粹，而张继科的本质就是野。

他尝到了甜美，他食髓知味，压着马龙一下下的撞击。马龙死死的搂着他的脖子，快要压抑不住声音。

快感是山也是水，一重重的压过来，要把他们吞没。他们相连，于是没有了山穷与水尽。

最后一阵热浪打过来，马龙夹着张继科的腰，也丢了魂。


End file.
